<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hospital Bed by cowboycruncher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969188">Hospital Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboycruncher/pseuds/cowboycruncher'>cowboycruncher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nexitus Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Valdonia: Realm of Mages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:26:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboycruncher/pseuds/cowboycruncher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the attack on Nelles’ face at his film premier in London, he wakes up in a hospital with Praxitus there to comfort him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Praxitus Calciphorum/Nelles Penet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nexitus Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hospital Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah/gifts">Noah</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was just beginning to set, having cast the room in a soft orange glow as Nelles blinked awake. At first it was blinding, and any sort of movement resulted in a throbbing, sore feeling from the side of his face. While he adjusted, he peeked around the room, unsure of where he was or how long he had been unconscious. A depression on the side of his mattress was the first thing he registered, and upon anchoring his gaze, he noticed a mess of floppy black hair laying uncomfortably over the small railing, Praxitus’ head resting on his arms. Gently as he could, he raised his hand to rest against the form of his sleeping boyfriend, unsure if he wanted him to awaken or if he should just let the boy sleep. When Praxitus stirred immediately—how could Nelles forget how much of a light sleeper he was?—the decision was made for him. </p><p>“Prax?” It came out choked, weak, but Nelles didn’t have the energy to be embarrassed about it just yet.</p><p>Immediately, that mess of dark hair popped up and he was met with the very startled and very concerned expression of his boyfriend. Praxitus immediately moved closer, the legs of his chair dragging loudly against the floor for a moment before the man stood up altogether and leaned over him. Praxitus’ hand—unsure and cautious as it was—settled in his hair, combing Nelles’ bangs back, away from his damaged face. For some reason it struck Nelles’ heart—whether it was the pure love and comfort he found on his boyfriend’s face, or the gesture of affection that was imbued upon him, it didn’t matter. Against his will, he started to cry, and Praxitus’ face fell. 

</p><p>Nelles turned away—he couldn’t face him, he didn’t <em>want </em>to face him. The memory of the sizzling, burning, <em>boiling </em>sensation on his skin, the pain of his bone frying and the smell of his flesh melting— before he recognized it, he had started to breathe too fast, and made himself dizzy in the process. Praxitus sat down on the side of his bed and crowded him, forcing Nelles to look at him despite the fact that the actor was attempting to flee the interaction. All things considered, Praxitus was uncharacteristically calm as he swiped the pads of his thumbs across Nelles’ eyes and cleared his tears away. </p><p>“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, Nelles.” </p><p>Nelles just laughed at him then, and shook his head as he reached up to place his hand over his lover’s which had come to rest against his undamaged cheek. Without missing another beat, Praxitus leaned in and placed a kiss gently on his forehead, then his nose, and finally on his lips. Nelles found it painful to return the gesture, and so he opted to instead interlace their fingers—for his part, Prax didn’t seem to mind, for when he leaned away, a small smile held up the corners of his mouth. </p><p>“How bad is it really? Be honest.”</p><p>Praxitus made an uncertain face, like he was unsure how to answer such a question. “It... you’ve been out for a few days. They said it’ll never heal back to what it was, and your skin’ll be permanently disfigured in that area for the rest of your life.”</p><p>Nelles almost wished he hadn’t asked. Looking down at his lap, he thought about Praxitus’ words—tasted them on his tongue like something he had just bit into that he didn’t favor. “I see. What about... my producer? What did he say?”</p><p>“You’re off the movie this time, they said you need a couple weeks or maybe even months to heal.”</p><p>“Typical.” Nelles replied bitterly, refusing to look up; he already know which face Praxitus was making.</p><p>“This isn’t the end of your career. We’ll get through this the same way we get through everything else. Who knows? Scars are sexy. Maybe you’ll be the top Most Desired Actor in the New York Times next year.”</p><p>“You’re such an idiot.” For all it was worth, Praxitus could always make him laugh, no matter how he felt. Finally meeting his gaze, he gifted his boyfriend with a smile and was rewarded by the singer leaning in and wrapping him up in a gentle, but intent hug. Nelles settled in his arms the moment he returned the embrace, breathing in the smell of his boyfriend’s cologne and faint aroma of sweat—resting his head against Praxitus’ muscular shoulder as he shut his eyes and allowed himself to be present only in the moment he was in. In honesty, he was lucky to be alive and if his skin was the only part of him that had taken permanent damage, then the situation could have been considerably worse.</p><p>“What has the media been saying?” </p><p>Praxitus chuckled, which was worrying. “They’re celebrating because the suspect was arrested this morning.”</p><p>Nelles said nothing else, happy to sit in silence as he rested against his boyfriend’s shoulder, loosely digging his fingers into Praxitus’ t-shirt while he fought off his oncoming fatigue.</p><p>“What are we gonna do?”</p><p>“Get you discharged out of here. Go home. Get you fixed up, and then go back to living it up. If that works for you?”</p><p>Once again, Nelles shook his head, but couldn’t help the smile on his face. “Yeah, I think there’s time in my schedule for that.”</p><p>“Oh, well! Thank fucking god for that, I was sure I was going to have to make an appointment.”</p><p>Nelles laughed at that, gripping him a bit tighter as he buried his nose into Praxitus’ neck. There was no place he’d rather be than to sleep in that exact spot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want to learn more about the universe where these characters are from? Check out the Discord server - to join, just shoot me a message @ cowboycruncher#7497.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>